Chapter 30
is the 30th chapter of the manga and the first chapter of the Hill of Doom Arc. Valmet strikes off on her own to gain revenge against Chan Guoming. Meanwhile Koko Hekmatyar is targeted by a trio of assassins. Title page Alexandria, Egypt. Summary Valmet recalls her time in the UNFID during a squad meeting in Alexandria and is caught spacing out by Koko Hekmatyar. She apologises for being inattentive, but Koko accepts and points out that their next job is a small arms delivery to the local mob. She normally would not make such a small deal, but it will help fill the time until a larger missile deal the following week. That night Valmet dreams about her time in Africa with the UNFID and recalls Karen Low and the death of her platoon at Chan Guoming's hands. Getting up, she pulls out her knife and cuts her hair short before taking a shower. She then salutes a sleeping Koko before leaving. That same night in Cairo Dominique and his crew are taking out a local mob office. While complaining about the heat, smell, and noise, Dominique reprimands Grégoire for continuing to cut an already dead man with his bolt cutters. After Liliane shoots the last of their targets the three leave. On their way out Dominique finishes off a survivor that Liliane failed to kill who Grégoire then proceeds to cut before being told to stop. They then head over to take out the French politician connected to the mob to complete their assignment. Dominique complains that he has gotten tired of killing and can no longer stand the smell of blood. He suggests that they open a small restaurant as Grégoire is a good cook, while Liliane will be the waitress, which she is excited about. Dominique then tells them that their next job will be pay big with the target being an arms dealer in Alexandria. Elsewhere Valmet gets off a bus and pulls out a map. She is then surprised to find that Jonah has tailed her without being detected. The following morning Koko cannot find Valmet and after she is unable to reach her by phone, realises that she is gone. Anime and manga differences *Valmet's reaction to Koko noticing her inattention is not as violent. Koko does not mention that the arms are coming from Yemen. *Valmet's flashback at the beginning is omitted and merged with her dream. She is shown looking at the Finnish flag before suffering the loss of her right eye and saluting other members of the FRDF. Chan's attack on her platoon is longer and she is shown trying to fight back before losing her right eye. She then recalls the duel with Karen in South Africa. *Koko's is not shown sleeping in an odd position when Valmet wakes up. *The flashback of Valmet's recruitment by Koko in the next chapter is moved to occur while Valmet is cutting her hair and taking a shower. *Koko is shown waking up and noticing that Valmet is missing when Dominique mentions who the next target is, changing how she discovers the disappearance. Debut appearances *Dominique *Grégoire *Liliane Organisations *Dominique's crew Category:Volume 5 30